


Gravity

by noa_artist



Series: Dianakko One Shots [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, F/F, Heavy Angst, Poetic, Poetry, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: Gravity[Noun]Between Diana and Akko.Rain can't fall without gravity so how the rain continued to pour when the gravity between them has gone?





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Related to 11:11
> 
> Please read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/49516229)

It was raining outside, thunders were roared vehemently and lightning lit up the whole house.  
Drops of rain were falling from the window at the living room, yet Akko didn't find the power to close it.  
Piano's playing was mixed with the sound of rain, it fit each other so perfectly yet the brunette still felt the same.

_Something always brings me back to you_

Diana started to sing, She was glad she didn't forget how to stand in front of the cameras and sing. She didn't do it for a while now.  
Drops were falling one by one from the faucet, like a drizzle before a rainstorm. The sink was already full of water but it won't stop falling until someone would close the faucet completely.

_It never takes too long_

Akko lied on the couch, a book was at her hands. She gave up on reading anyways but she didn't have the strength to do anything. She looked at the TV in front of her when her voice was heard. She closed her eyes, getting lost on the voice she didn't listen to for a long time.

_No matter what I say or do..._

The downpour of water was unexpectedly unheard; the muffled sound of the TV swiftly became loud and clear.  
Drops were falling one by one from the faucet, like a drizzle before a rainstorm. The sink was already full of water but it won't stop falling until someone would close the faucet completely.

_I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone_

The blonde continued to sing, being inside her own world as she sang, reminiscing about memories from long ago.

_You hold me without touch_

When she tried to ignore her, but they always catch each other eyes just when Akko almost disappeared from the corridor.

_You keep me without chains_

When she always looked a moment too long at a picture of the brunette, even though she was right beside her.  
When they were together on stage, Diana was happily waving at her fans while the Japanese looked at her from behind, never approaching and trying her best to stay away from her.

_I never wanted anything so much than drown in your love_

A ring was put on her left-hand ring finger. It was the happiest moment in her life. It was her fault that their relationship sank.  
Akko put her head on the desk as she continued to watch TV. 

_And not feel your reign_

The house started to be full of rainwater from the window, water fell from the sink down to the kitchen floor.

_Set me free, leave me be_

An old note was down on the floor, a note the Japanese didn't bother to read; she couldn't understand it anyway. She neatly put the book down on the coffee table before she went to the desk in the living room. She felt she was drunk from the music, perhaps she finally understood what went wrong with their relationship, Diana wanted to be free, but the closure never came from that realisation.

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

She remembered a stage, where she and the brunette blew kisses from their fans. She never smiled so wide before. Then the smiles continued to come as she was with the other, as they gazed into each other freely.

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

Then she became terrified, what they were doing was wrong. So she started to ignore her once again, but why it didn't work? Why did it hurt so much? Then she wanted to pursue another dream. She wanted her to choose, her or her freedom. It was too late to choose, so without any other choice, she left without saying a word.

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

"Wait for me," She simply wrote on a note, she would return to her home one day.

_But you're on to me and all over me_

She started to write her name, being focused as she drew the letter 'D'. She hoped she won't mess up this time, as she did before. She moved to the letter 'I' when thunders were roared vehemently and lightning lit up the whole house.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

She looked back at the moments she cried on her own, and always holding her cry when the brunette was around. She didn't want to burden her with her issues.

_When I thought that I was strong_

Then she remembered when Akko cried on stage once, and she hugged her tightly. She promised to herself that she would always make the brunette happy; who knew it could be that hard to do?

Again pushing and pulling, her face was cold as ice but she still looked around for Akko.

_But you touch me for a little while_

She finished the letter 'A'. Now just two letters were left, She was still focused as if her life depended on it. 

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

The thunders were hushed this time, the lightning probably moved farther away from her house. Everything always leaves her it seems.

_Set me free, leave me be..._

The brunette was laying on the couch, her sleep was restless. But everything felt restless in this cold and wet season. An old note was on the floor, "Wait for me," was written clearly in it. A book was opened beside it, the content was blurry and fuzzy though perhaps Akko understood it better.

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity_

She remembered being exhausted on stage, sitting down in it and trying to catch her breath. The brunette checked on her and tried to help her.  
Then she recalled a moment where Akko smiled brightly into the camera, she peeked at the camera screen to watch her smile as a vast smile formed on her lips. Then both of them were caught grinning at the camera.

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

She sang into the microphone, her eyes were closed as she reminisced in these good and bad memories. These hot and cold visions. These push and pull moments.

She remembered sitting next to the window, not knowing what to do with her life. Though, she remembered the good moments where she talked to the fans and sang on stage. Then she recalled the good moments and happiness she felt when she went back to her business. But it felt lonely without the love of her life. Why couldn't she have both? Why was she forced to not be with Akko anymore after leaving?

_Just the way I'm supposed to be_

But it felt lonely without the love of her life. Why couldn't she have both? Why was she forced to not be with Akko anymore after leaving?

_But you're on to me and all over me_

She started to write the letter 'N', soon enough and her name would be complete.

The glances they stole from one another, these moments they looked at each other's eyes, their hugs and embraces flashed before her eyes.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see_

Their playful fights, where both of them tried to be aggressive but their smiles broke that image.   
Akko looked back at these moments as she passively lied down on the couch. She decided to make things right and fight for their relationship.

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground_

Then she completed her name, "DIANA" was written beautifully on a piece of paper, it never seemed so perfect and beautiful like now.

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

Akko sang in front of the stage as she walked towards it while Diana sang towards the back of the stage as she walked towards there. But then she locked eyes with the brunette, smiling widely at her before joining her side.

_though I can't seem to let you go_

They were together again, smiling and playing around while they sang as if they're the only people in the world, that's how Diana always felt when she was around her.

_The one thing that I still know_

She always made her smile and happy, she was the happiest when she was around her. Then...

_is that you're keeping me down_

How things went wrong? That hug where she cried flash on her mind, as the white curtain flew harshly. Then she remembered the reason.

She remembered their last stage together. She knew that she had to choose between that and business. She also remembered that what they had was wrong. The feelings that she still feels are wrong and she was too terrified to face the consequences.

_You're keeping me down _

They were always pushing and pulling, being warm to each other and then being cold and trying to ignore one another. But things between them bloom so well until she left, it was her fault that their relationship sank.

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over_

"Wait for me," she would return home one day; when she won't be scared to love her again.

_Something always brings me back to you_

It was raining outside, she could only hear the drizzling of the water, the lightning and thunders were long gone from the house. The house was full of rainwater from the window, water from the sink filled the whole kitchen.

_It never takes too long_

The song finished playing, then thunders were roared vehemently and lightning lit up the whole house. Akko guessed they never truly left after all. She stood up from the couch, finally going to close the window and the faucet. 

On the way she passed by the sheet where she wrote "DIANA". Then she noticed all that rainwater on the floor; rain can't fall without gravity so how the rain continued to pour when the gravity between them has gone?

It would take a lot of hard work and time to wipe all that water away from the house, but she was motivated to do it.

So Diana could return to a perfect and dry home.

**Author's Note:**

> The story isn't done yet ;) Get Diana's side of the story >w<  
Please leave Kudos and comments to show appreciation for my one shot. It motivates me to write more. Silent readers make me question if you're appreciating my story, y'know?  
Please continue to the next story Fine! (Click next work!)


End file.
